Florida Right Round
Florida Roght Round-piosenka z 9.odcinka tego programu "Windows Movie Maker przedstawia".Więcej o piosenkce jest w 43.odcinku w wykonaniu Alvina i Wiewiórek. Tekst: You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down. You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down. Heyy ! Hopped out of that house with with my swagger, Hop in that with girl, i got places to go! People to see time is presious. I look at my crowd and they out of control. Just like my mind, where im going... No women, no shorties, no nothing but clothes. No stopping now my parolees on role. I like me jewelery that's always on gold. I know the storm is coming, My pocket keep telling me it's gonna shower. Call up my homies that's home. then pop in the night, cuz it's meant to be ours. We keep a fedge aways shot, Cuz we balling. It's platinum patrone that be ours. Lil mama I owe you, just like the flowers. Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs. You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down. You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down. From the top of the pore I watch her go down, she got me throwing my money around... Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found. It's going down, down! From the top of the pore I watch her go down, she got me throwing my money around... Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found. It's going down, down! Heyy! Shawty must know I'm not playing. My money love her like a numba one fun. Don't look at my mouth, talk to my fans. To Benjamin Franklins... A couple of grands, I got rubberbands, My paper planes making a dance. Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing. Keep bulilding castles that's made out of sand. She's amaizing, the fire bazing, Hotter than cajun. Girl, won't you move a lil closer? Time to get paid, it's maximum wage. That body belong on a poster. I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me. Like damnit I know you! You wanna show like a gun out of holster. Tell me whatever and I'll your roper cuz... You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down. You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down. From the top of the pore I watch her go down, she got me throwing my money around... Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found. It's going down, down! From the top of the pore I watch her go down, she got me throwing my money around... Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found. It's going down, down! Heyy! Im Feeling my money. Hey! I'm out of control! Hey! Somebody help me ? She's taking my bank roll. But I'm king of the club. Hey! and im wearing a crown. Popping these bottles, touching these models. Watching their asses goo... ( echo) Go.. You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down. You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down. You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down. You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down.